Une nouvelle vie
by mangafana
Summary: La guerre est finie, mais lors d'une mission à 5, Heero revient avec un petit garçon en tout point similaire à lui. C'est une fic Yaoï mais vraiment par allusion. Cette fic est finie. 01x02 et plus tard, 01x05
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : mangafana

Titre : une nouvelle vie

Bonjour, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fic et plus encore sur Gundam Wing. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envi, d'un coup. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

J'écris sans bêta donc désolée pour les fautes. Oh, au fait, si vous voulez laisser une review, avec plaisir, mais les auteurs qui disent qu'ils prennent aussi en compte les critiques constructives, c'est pas mon cas. Des review sympa, sinon pas de review. Merci d'avance !

Chapitre 1

Heero gara sa voiture devant la maison qu'il partageait avec Duo, éteignit le contact et posa sa tête sur le volant, las.

La guerre était finie depuis 5 ans, déjà. Lui et les autres pilotes avaient 20 ans, enfin, a peu près. Étant donné que seuls Quatre et Wufei connaissaient leur date de naissance. Trowa, Duo et lui s'étaient dit qu'ils devaient avoir le même âge et avaient calés leur année de naissance sur la leur.

Les 5 jeunes hommes travaillaient tous chez les preventers, avec plus ou moins de conviction. Quatre n'y travaillait, par exemple, qu'à mi-temps, le reste étant consacré à aider ses sœurs à gérer l'empire familial. Duo aussi, était à mi-temps. Au début, c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait pas envi de reprendre un travail après avoir tant travaillé pour la paix, puis finalement, Duo avait racheté un garage et passait le temps ou il n'était pas chez les preventers, à bidouiller des moteurs et a avoir les mains pleines de cambouis, ce qu'il adorait.

Trowa, Wufei et lui, en revanche, passaient tout leur temps chez les preventers, au bureau ou sur le terrain. Au début, quand il n'avait pas toujours Duo avec lui, il en avait été très déboussolé. Pendant la guerre, Duo avait été son principal coéquipier et quand leur couple s'était formé, il avait commencé à compter de plus en plus sur lui, au point d'en devenir dépendant. Aussi, quand Duo avait décidé de prendre un mi-temps des preventers, Heero s'était retrouvé comme abandonné les jours où il était absent. Heureusement, Heero pouvait toujours compter sur son meilleur ami Trowa, sur Quatre, qui était présent quand Duo était absent et vis versa et sur Wufei, avec qui il faisait maintenant équipe la plupart du temps.

Malheureusement, plus les deux premiers pilotes étaient séparés, et plus ils s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre, au point que leur couple battait sérieusement de l'aile. Duo faisait de moins en moins attention à lui, le prenant pour acquis. Quand à lui, il fallait avouer que même si on ne pouvait plus l'appeler le glaçon, il n'était toujours pas quelqu'un d'extraverti et de démonstratif.

Leur couple était englué dans une routine qui les tuait de plus en plus. Ils ne faisaient plus attention l'un a l'autre. Et si au début du leur relation, Duo était toujours spontané et faisait attention à son bien-être, il savait que son amant était a présent fatigué de faire des efforts seuls.

Malheureusement, Heero n'arrivait toujours pas à exprimer son amour … un amour qu'il n'était plus sur de ressentir, d'ailleurs. Il savait que Duo avait une place particulière dans son cœur mais, même si Duo le touchait toujours, ce n'était plus aussi bien qu'avant et il n'était plus aussi attaché qu'avant. Duo ne lui était plus vital. Il lui avait appris à être dépendant de lui puis il s'était sevré et maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire de cette relation qui les emprisonnait. Mais il n'avait pas non plus le courage de la rompre … il se sentait tellement lâche.

Soupirant un bon coup, Heero se composa un visage neutre et sorti de la voiture. Duo était sur le canapé du salon, à regarder une émission quelconque. Il tourna a peine la tête pour lui dire mollement :

« Salut Hee-chan, comment était ta journée ?

-ça a été, et la tienne ?

-Bof, rien de particulier … Ah, si, Victor m'a emmené sa moto pour une révision. Vu comment je m'étais pris la tête avec lui, je ne pensais pas le revoir mais bon, il sait que nous, on fait de la qualité alors il est passé au dessus de ça. Et pis moi, je ne vais pas faire payer à sa bécane le fait qu'il est con.

-Hun.

-J'ai commandé une pizza, il doit en rester un bout, dan le frigo.

-Merci. » Dit Heero en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. En ouvrant le frigo, il soupira encore.

Malheureusement, il savait que ces civilités seraient les seuls de la soirée, sauf si Duo décidait qu'il voulait faire l'amour plus tard dans la nuit.

Il sorti l'assiette avec le reste de pizza et s'installa sur la table de la cuisine avec une moue de dégoût. Une pizza de la mer, avec des anchois. Il détestait les anchois, trop salé et on était obligé de mangé les arêtes et la tête avec, beurk. Avant, Duo n'en prenait jamais parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Maintenant, il avait oublié.

Il passa 5 minutes à enlever les petits bouts d'anchois avant de mettre l'assiette au micro onde. Finalement, Heero sursauta, il avait oublié de poser une question à Duo.

Il retourna dans le salon et demanda :

« Duo ? »

Le jeune natté sursauta, le soldat parfait était toujours aussi discret et surtout, ça faisait longtemps qu'à part pour les salutations d'usage, ils ne se parlaient plus.

« La mission de demain, tu y participes toujours ?

-Bien sur, j'avais dit que je serai là.

-Bien, alors, nous partirons à 14h pour rallier le site de la mission pour 22h.

-No problemo. La pizza est bonne ?

-Hum. » Dit Heero en retournant dans la cuisine.

Duo haussa les épaules devant la réponse habituelle de son amant et se fit la réflexion que, bien sur, c'était uniquement pour la mission que Heero lui avait adressé la parole. De toute façon, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire.

Duo attendit encore 30 minutes, que Heero termine de manger, fasse la vaisselle et aille prendre sa douche, avant qu'il n'éteigne la télé et monte dans sa chambre … leur chambre. Ils faisaient encore chambre commune parce que c'était plus pratique pour leurs besoins physiologiques, mais ils pouvaient très bien s'en passer l'un comme l'autre.

Quand Heero sorti de la douche, il trouva Duo déjà profondément enterré sous les couvertures, lui tournant le dos. Ce soir encore, c'était l'hôtel du cul tourné. Heero souleva les draps et se glissa en dessous, de son côté. Sans un mot, il éteint la lumière et les deux hommes s'endormirent côte à côte sans plus de contact.

Le lendemain, les deux hommes retrouvèrent leurs trois coéquipiers dans une maison de Quatre, près du site d'intervention. Oui, ils faisaient parti des preventers, mais la famille de Quatre avait bien plus de maison que les preventers alors c'était bien plus facile pour eux.

Duo fut tout content de retrouver ses amis et de faire une mission avec eux. C'est vrai qu'il était rare qu'on les envoi tous les 5 sur une même mission mais celle-ci était d'importance et on ne pouvait la confier qu'à eux.

Le site qu'ils allaient attaquer était un laboratoire ultra secret dirigé par une ramification encore existante et rebelle de Romfeller. Les preventers pensaient que ce labo s'était spécialisé dans les souches de virus mortelles et que bientôt, il n'hésiterait pas à prendre en otage les différents pays avec ces menaces.

Heero posa le plan de la base sur la table et demanda l'attention de tous … Enfin, il demanda surtout à Duo de se taire pour qu'il puisse leur exposer le plan.

« Ce laboratoire est vraiment très grand aussi nous allons devoir travailler en individuel. Duo, tu vas aller poser des explosifs dans la zone B5, si tu peux aussi saboter leurs voitures, fait toi plaisir, Trowa, je compte sur toi pour prélever des échantillons de virus que tu mettras dans cette glacière portable que nous emmèneront au labo des prev', puis tu poses aussi des explosifs, zone F16. Quatre, je veux que tu ailles en zone I9 et que tu fasses comme Trowa, Wufei, zone M1, c'est le bureau du chef du laboratoire. Tu copies son disque dur et tu photographies le plus de dossier que tu peux puis explosif. Je me rendrais en zone G7, c'est le serveur central, pour le hacker puis l'exploser. Il est 23 00, le laboratoire devrait normalement être vide, même le chef est parti parce que c'est l'anniversaire de sa femme, et les gardes devront être assez distrait car il y a un match quelconque à la télé et qu'ils seront scotchés devant. Malgré tout, je vous demande la plus grande prudence. On entre et on ressort sans se faire repérer et on ne tue que si c'est absolument nécessaire, compris, Duo ?

-Chef, oui, chef. » Lui répondit Duo avec un petit sourire canaille et un salut pseudo militaire.

Heero ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer devant les pitreries de l'américain qui l'avaient toujours fait rire.

Il donna les dernières instructions, distribua les explosifs et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bâtiment.

Heero progressait doucement. S'arrêtant à chaque intersection et écoutant tout les bruits l'entourant. Il espérait sincèrement que les autres, et Duo en particulier, faisaient preuve d'autant de prudence que lui. Heureusement, ce bâtiment n'était pas doté de ses lumières de couloirs à mouvement, ce qui lui facilitait grandement la chose. Il prit à droite dans le couloir, puis à gauche et arriva enfin devant la porte des serveurs.

Il crocheta la serrure et rentra en refermant à clé derrière lui. Ce n'était pas très prudent mais si jamais une patrouille passait dans le coin, il valait mieux que la porte soit comme elle devrait l'être, c'est-à-dire fermée. Il examina la salle et fit un sourire, un bureau central supportait l'ordinateur principal et ce bureau avait un panneau de bois qui empêchait de voir les jambes. Il descendit le clavier et l'écran à terre, alluma juste l'unité centrale et se cacha sous le bureau, ainsi, la réverbération de l'écran sera moindre.

Il alluma sa radio et la posa à côté de lui, mettant tout de même le son au minimum, pour entendre les autres signaler leur avancé. Lui-même avait prévenu qu'il était en place en entrant dans la pièce.

Maintenant, il avait 20 bonnes minutes devant lui, le temps que les autres fassent leur travail et posent les bombes, avant de devoir partir aussi.

Heero parvint facilement à cracker l'ordinateur et à rentrer dans les fichiers du labo tout en les copiant. Il ne fut dérangé qu'une fois, par un homme qui ouvrit la porte de la salle. Heero eteignit l'écran et sorti son arme, mais l'homme se contenta de se tourner vers un pan du mur avec les données de pression d'eau de la chaudière, de faire ses relevés puis il parti, échappant à une mort certaine sans même s'en rendre compte.

Au bout de 20 minutes, Heero avait eu le temps de copier tout ce qu'il voulait et même de poser un virus qui annihilerai toutes les données, il avait posé ses bombes et attendait que les autres aient donné leur feu vert avant de partir.

Il reçu la confirmation de Quatre, puis de Trowa, Duo et enfin Wufei. Heero sorti enfin de la salle et re verrouilla derrière lui. Il voulait vérifier une salle non identifié sur le plan et voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, aussi il prit un autre chemin pour sortir. Devant la salle, il eut la surprise de voir la porte s'ouvrir devant lui et de tomber devant un homme qu'il connaissait bien …

« … professeur M ?

-Ah, 01, mais que … ? » Mais il fut interrompu par une petite voie sortant de la salle qui demandait :

« C'est qui, professeur ? »

Heero regarda derrière le professeur et resta stupéfait devant la vision qu'il avait. Devant lui, un petit garçon, environ 5 ans, brun avec des cheveux en broussaille, les yeux bleu et semblant clairement métis, tenait une couverture comme un doudou contre sa joue alors qu'il suçait son pouce. Ce petit garçon était son portrait craché et il resta aussi stupéfait que le gamin quand il réalisa qui était devant lui. Le gamin s'avança encore un peu et, le regardant dans les yeux, il demanda d'une petite voie :

« Tu es mon otou-san ? »

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : mangafana

Titre : une nouvelle vie

Bonjour, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fic et plus encore sur Gundam Wing. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envi, d'un coup. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

J'écris sans bêta donc désolée pour les fautes. Oh, au fait, si vous voulez laisser une review, avec plaisir, mais les auteurs qui disent qu'ils prennent aussi en compte les critiques constructives, c'est pas mon cas. Des review sympa, sinon pas de review. Merci d'avance !

Chapitre 2

Heero regarda derrière le professeur et resta stupéfait devant la vision qu'il avait. Devant lui, un petit garçon, environ 5 ans, brun avec des cheveux en broussaille, les yeux bleu et semblant clairement métis, tenait une couverture comme un doudou contre sa joue alors qu'il suçait son pouce. Ce petit garçon était son portrait craché et il resta aussi stupéfait que le gamin quand il réalisa qui était devant lui. Le gamin s'avança encore un peu et, le regardant dans les yeux, il demanda d'une petite voie :

« Tu es mon otou-san ? »

Heero fut prit de court mais il senti que le professeur M s'apprêtait à s'enfuir alors, profitant que le professeur se trouvait encore devant lui et que donc, il cachait la vue de l'enfant, il sorti son arme et visa le ventre du professeur qui se figea. Heero se pencha un peu vers l'enfant et lui répondit avec un sourire :

« Haï, Koibito. Nous allons sortir d'ici, d'accord ? Retourne dans ta chambre et prend tes affaires. »

Le gamin, tout heureux et toute fatigue oubliée, retourna dans sa « chambre », car c'était manifestement ce qu'était cette pièce mystérieuse, laissant son otou-san avec le professeur M.

Heero se tourna vers le professeur et lui demanda :

« Racontez moi tout ! Exigea Heero.

-Vous savez ce qu'il est, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.

-Est-il stable ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Ce sont les seuls qui ont bien voulu financer mes recherches.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Rien de plus qu'à vous, il n'était que le nouveau 01 …

-Pourquoi sortiez-vous de sa chambre à cette heure, pervers ?

-Non, rien de tel, il a eu une petite otite il y a deux jours, je vérifiais juste sa température.

-Quand le petit reviendra, vous rentrerez dans sa chambre et je vous enfermerais.

-Vous ne me tuez pas ? S'étonna M.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'y couperez pas, charogne. Mais je ne vais pas vous tuer devant lui. Nous allons faire exploser le bâtiment. Je pense que de savoir que vous allez mourir mais pas de savoir quand, va vous punir d'une manière satisfaisante. Inquiétez-vous et essayez de sortir, vous me connaissez, vous n'y arriverez pas. Je commence déjà à sentir la terreur qui s'échappe de tous les pores de votre peau. Vous allez crever mais l'anticipation va vous faire mourir à petit feu. Tant mieux. Vous allez souffrir, ça sera un minimum par rapport à ce que lui a subit, mais ça sera déjà ça de gagné. » Dit Heero à voix basse au professeur, de sorte de l'enfant n'entende pas.

Heero vit le petit se diriger vers lui tout sourire, avec sa couverture, une boite de crayon de couleur et ses chaussons en forme de lapin. Il était sinon habillé comme son père pendant la guerre. Le petit avança vers lui, maintenant un peu timide mais Heero lui tendit la main et le petit la prit vivement.

« Dit au revoir au professeur, il m'a confié qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait profité de ta chambre, puisque tu viens avec moi.

-Oyasuminasai, professeur. » Le professeur, la gorge sèche, hocha juste la tête et rentra dans la chambre. Discrètement, Heero rangea son arme et s'accroupi devant le petit.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, tu as sommeil ?

-Moui, un peu.

-Dors, je veille sur toi.

-Tu ne me quittes pas, hein Otou-san ?

-Non, promis. » Puis Heero pressa un point particulier dans le cou du garçon pour l'endormir.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit témoin de ce qui allait arriver à la base ou au professeur. Il posa délicatement le bambin contre le mur et crocheta la serrure pour fermer la porte, puis il tira dans la serrure pour détruire le mécanisme et empêcher le professeur de ressortir. Il reprit son précieux fardeau et sorti de la base en courant, très en retard sur le programme.

Heureusement, les autres avaient attendu son feu vert avant de faire explosé la base. Une fois hors de danger, il prit sa radio et dit :

« Je suis sorti, faîtes exploser la base, j'arrive.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, Hee-chan, t'es super à la bourre !

-Je sais, j'arrive. Je vous raconterais. »

Heero continua à courir vers le lieu de rencontre tout en ignorant la base qui explosait derrière son épaule.

Quand il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, il se rendit compte que ses coéquipiers étaient tous installés dans la voiture, le moteur tournant et la portière arrière ouverte. Il s'assit sur le siège, cala le petit contre lui et ferma la porte avant de dire à Trowa, au volant, de rouler.

La voiture ne démarra pas tout de suite, tant la surprise de voir Heero avec un enfant était grande pour tout le monde.

« Trowa, roule, je vous expliquerai à la planque. »

Le Français se décida à rouler alors que tout les autres semblaient hypnotisés.

Une fois arrivé chez Quatre, Heero déposa l'enfant encore endormi sur le canapé. Il cala un oreiller sous sa tête et le couvrit de sa couverture doudou. Il effleura les cheveux en batailles en souriant de les voir revenir à la même place. Il rejoignit alors les autres, qui attendaient ses explications dans la cuisine. Assez près pour que Heero puisse surveiller l'enfant mais assez loin pour qu'il n'entende rien si il se réveillait.

Quatre poussa une tasse de thé dans sa main et tous attendirent qu'il ouvre la bouche. Après avoir trempé ses lèvres dans le breuvage brûlant, Heero prit la parole :

« En sortant de la base, j'ai croisé un homme que je connaissais. Cet homme s'appelait le professeur M et il avait assisté le professeur J dans ses expériences génétiques pour me créer. Ça faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vu parce que J l'avait congédié. M avait volé des éprouvettes contenant de mon sang. J pensait les avoir toutes récupéré mais il se trompait visiblement.

-Mais alors, ce gamin, c'est quoi ? Un clone ? Demanda Duo.

-Hum, oui. Je suis moi-même un composé biologique complexe mais il est très facile de travailler par rapport à mes cellules.

-Comment ça ?

-… Je ne suis pas né comme vous tous. Je suis le fruit de manipulations génétiques que J a faite sur plusieurs embryons et je suis son plus grand aboutissement. Des os très solides, une grande force et une grande souplesse. Mes organes ont été sélectionnés pour être les plus forts et les plus résistants, un cœur d'athlète, des yeux de snippers, j'ai une vision de 25/10 et je suis quasiment nyctalope. Malgré tout, comme à part mes « donneurs », j'ai un patrimoine génétique vierge, il est très facile de faire des manipulations génétiques sur mon sang. Je pense que c'est ce que M a voulu faire. Mais quand je l'ai interrogé, il m'a dit qu'il n'était que le premier et qu'il était stable, donc cet enfant est mon clone exact. En partant du laboratoire de J, M a dû perdre des années en recherches et il a dû tout recréer avec un clone parfait avant de s'essayer à des … manipulations diverses. Heureusement, je l'ai trouvé à temps.

-Je savais bien que t'étais pas normal.

-Duo !

-Ben quoi, toi, tu ne vis pas avec lui et pourtant tu l'as vu pendant la guerre, il est increvable et super résistant. J'avoue que ça a des avantages au lit mais sinon, c'est super difficile à suivre.

-Toujours aussi gracieux, Maxwell.

-Oh, ça va, Wuffy, je blague ! Hee-chan sait que je l'adore.

-Excuse moi de te poser la question, Heero, mais, pour recentrer un peu sur le sujet … j'ai été vraiment très impressionné par ton savoir faire avec lui. Tu semblais vraiment à l'aise en le tenant dans tes bras et je t'ai senti très attaché, déjà …

-Me dit pas que J à poussé le perfect jusqu'à te faire prendre des cours de babysitting ?! » S'exclama Duo.

Pour cette conversation, Heero préféra s'asseoir, car elle promettait d'être très éprouvante pour lui. Le voyant s'asseoir, les autres se consultèrent et prirent tous place autour de la table.

Les gboys regardèrent tous Heero boire son thé, mais ils comprirent qu'il essayait plutôt d'organiser ses pensées.

« Est-ce que vous savez d'où nous viennent nos numéros de code ?

-ça vient de nos colonies respectives ?

-Moi j'ai toujours pensé que c'était par rapport à l'ordre d'adhésion des mads au projet météore.

-Non, en fait, vous me les devez. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis un composite de plusieurs manipulations génétiques. Pour avancer plus loin dans ses recherches, J a dû prendre une base et c'est pourquoi il m'a créé. Je suis 01 parce que je suis le 1er clone.

A partir de moi, il a créé d'autres clones et a essayé diverses manipulations génétiques sur eux. Malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas toujours bien passé alors je suis celui qu'il a entraîné. Ils nous faisaient tous dormir dans la même pièce. Nous n'avions même pas de lit, juste des matelas par terre, mais nous nous en fichions, car nous étions frères. Nous qui ne vivions que pour la guerre, nos journées étaient dures mais le soir venu, nous étions tous réunis dans la même pièce et nous formions une vraie famille. Ils étaient 4. Et bizarrement, ils partageaient certains trais de caractères avec vous. 02 avait 8 ans alors que j'en avais 10. En essayant de lui faire une vue digne des faucons, J l'avait rendu aveugle, mais 02 n'était certainement pas muet et il me faisait toujours rire. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait mais il arrivait même a me faire rire en me racontant la pire journée d'entraînement, parce qu'il voyait toujours un côté drôle à tout. 03 avait 6 ans et … il ne parlait pas. Je ne sais pas quelle manipulation avait été faite sur lui mais à part son mutisme, il n'y avait rien d'anormal chez lui. 03 était toujours d'un calme olympien et rien ne pouvait l'ébranler. Il était très attentif à nos besoins et quand il trouvait les blagues de 02 drôles, on le voyait tout de suite grâce à ces yeux qui pétillaient. 04 était le plus doux de nous tous, il avait 4 ans. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était faible, loin de là, il ne fallait pas le contrarier, mais il était tout bonnement adorable. Il était né handicapé moteur et il ne pouvait pas marcher. Enfin, 05 n'était encore qu'un bébé, il n'avait que 2 ans. De nous tous, il était celui qui avait le plus de caractère et faisait des colères, mais pas souvent. Il était aussi d'une très grande intelligence et savait déjà lire. Je pense que J avait boosté son cerveau… C'est pour ça que je sais m'occuper d'un enfant … parce que je les ai élevé comme j'ai pu et que je les ai aimé.

-Tu parles d'eux au passé … fit remarqué Quatre.

-Hum … Un jour, le professeur J m'envoya dans la colonie avec plusieurs missions. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, il le faisait souvent. C'était une sorte de jeu de l'oie à travers la ville. Si je réussissais l'épreuve, j'avais un indice vers un autre point et un autre, jusqu'à ce que J décide que le jeu se finisse. J'aimais ces journées, parce que j'étais loin des laboratoires et que je trouvais les épreuves amusantes. Quelques fois, je devais voler du pain dans un magasin sans me faire prendre, d'autre fois, je devais rentrer dans un hôtel sans qu'on ne me voit, identifier une personne et lui tirer dessus avec un fusil de paint-ball … Mais ce jour là, la fin de l'épreuve m'emmena dans un coin industriel de L1 avec beaucoup d'usines. Quand je suis rentré dans l'usine que je croyais être la bonne, J m'apprit que notre ancienne base avait été repérée par Oz et qu'il avait fallu fuir pour éviter d'être prit. Je ne posais pas plus de question mais le soir venu, lorsqu'on m'emmena à ma chambre, mes frères n'étaient pas là. J'ai demandé ou ils étaient et un garde s'est contenté de me dire qu'on avait dû brûler l'ancienne base … je savais ce que ça voulais dire, J ne faisait pas dans le détail. Ce soir là, je mettais les méthodes d'infiltration que J m'avait apprises en action pour sortir de la nouvelle base et retrouver l'ancienne. Effectivement, tout y avait brûlé et quand je retrouvais notre ancienne chambre … il y avait 4 petits corps se serrant les uns contre les autres … ils ont dû avoir tellement peur … »

Chacun respecta le silence de Heero et Quatre lui passa discrètement un mouchoir pour qu'il essuie ses yeux pleins de larmes. Ce récit les avait tous bouleversé.

Heero reprit son récit avec la gorge un peu serrée :

« J'ai réuni leur cendre et leurs os autant que j'ai pu et je suis allé les enterrer dans un endroit qu'ils aimaient bien. Aucun d'eux n'était jamais sorti mais je leur décrivais chacune de mes sorties et ils auraient tout les 4 aimer aller à l'opéra de L1 alors je me suis glissé dans les loges, puis sous la scène et je les y ai laissé, j'espère qu'ils y entendent de la bonne musique.

J a compris que je ne me remettrais pas aussi facilement que ça de la mort de mes frères alors il vous a nommé d'après leur « nom » en me disant que vous étiez ma nouvelle famille. Sur ce point, au moins, il avait raison. J'ai appris à vous connaître et à vous faire confiance et je suis sur que mes frères vous auraient apprécié. Vous êtes un peu des frères pour moi. »

Trowa passa son bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami et Quatre essuya discrètement une petite larme qui avait glissé sur sa joue.

« OK, c'est très mignon, tout ça, Hee-chan, mais tu vas faire quoi, du nain ?

\- … Otou-san ? » Les gboys se tournèrent vers le petit garçon qu'ils avaient temporairement oublié … et craquèrent tous un peu.

Le petit garçon était vraiment adorable, de sa main droite qui tenait aussi sa couverture doudou, il suçait son pouce et de son poing gauche, il se frottait les yeux.

Le petit garçon jeta un regard méfiant aux gboys puis se dirigea vers Heero.

« Attends, tu déconnes ? Il t'appelle otou-san ? No Way, Heero, j'en veux pas à la maison ! J'ai jamais voulu être père ! Encore moins à 20 ans !

-Duo ! » S'exclama Quatre, outré.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça, Maxwell ! Toi aussi, tu es orphelin et Heero vient de nous raconter son histoire, tu peux le comprendre, quand même !

-Ouais, je comprends, mais au final, je me suis débrouillé tout seul depuis tout petit parce que tout ceux à qui je tenais sont morts, alors je pense que je me suis pas mal débrouillé tout seul. Le gamin peut faire pareil.

-Je ne le laisserai pas, Duo.

-… parfait … je crois que tout est dit … je récupérerai mes affaires demain. Je te laisse la maison, tu vas avoir besoin de place. » Sur ces bonnes paroles, Duo monta à l'étage pour prendre un peu de repos avant le départ prévu le lendemain matin.

Heero, l'enfant calé et à nouveau endormi tout contre lui, regarda Duo partir, étonné et triste de sa réaction.

Quatre mit sa main sur son dos, pour attirer son attention et lui dit, avec le sourire :

« Tu sais, Heero, j'ai une trentaine de neveux et nièces qui sont plus grands ou du même âge que lui, je vais demander à mes sœurs de te faire une sélection de vêtements qui pourront te dépanner, dans un premier temps, avant que tu fasses des achats pour lui.

-Merci, Quatre.

-Et que vas-tu faire pour ton travail ? Tu vas continuer à bosser chez les preventers ?

-… oui, mais je vais voir si je peux me trouver un travail de bureau. Désolé, Wufei, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à aller sur le terrain, sauf en de rares occasions.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe d'appeler personnellement lady Une pour faire ton transfert de poste. Elle me doit un service. Et tu adoptes un enfant, je crois que tu as droit à des jours. Je te fais ça demain matin.

-Ah ? Mais …

-Oh, oh, les papiers d'adoption, je m'occupe des papiers d'adoption ! » Déclara Quatre, très enthousiaste. Il prit d'ailleurs son téléphone portable et alla dans le salon pour commencer à passer ses coups de téléphones. Heero regarda Trowa d'un air interrogateur et le français lui répondit :

« Il adore les enfants et est très triste que tous les membres de sa famille habitent sur L4 et qu'il ne puisse pas les voir souvent. Il va se rattraper sur lui, je pense. » Dit Trowa en désignant le petit.

Heero hocha la tête puis parti, le petit dans les bras, pour dormir quelques heures dans une autre chambre que celle qu'il était sensé partager avec Duo. Heureusement, la planque avait plein de pièces à coucher disponible.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : mangafana

Titre : une nouvelle vie

Bonjour, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fic et plus encore sur Gundam Wing. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envi, d'un coup. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

J'écris sans bêta donc désolée pour les fautes. Oh, au fait, si vous voulez laisser une review, avec plaisir, mais les auteurs qui disent qu'ils prennent aussi en compte les critiques constructives, c'est pas mon cas. Des review sympa, sinon pas de review. Merci d'avance !

Chapitre 3

Heero regardait Duo charger des cartons dans une camionnette alors qu'il surveillait son jeune fils du coin de l'œil. Heero avait bien vu que Duo avait tiqué quand il était rentré dans la maison pour voir son clone boire allégement SON chocolat chaud ! Mais finalement, il n'avait rien dit et avait continué à charger.

« Otou-san ?

-Oui ?

-C'est qui ? » Demanda le jeune en montrant Duo du doigt.

« C'est un ami à Otou-san. Il avait déposé quelques affaires ici, mais il va partir, bientôt.

-Hum. Dit, je peux aller regarder la télévision ? Le professeur me laissait la regarder, le matin et pis à cette heure, il y a tchoupi ! » Dit l'enfant avec enthousiasme.

Heero cacha un sourire derrière sa main et dit :

« Fini ton chocolat et tes tartines et tu pourras y aller après, mais pas trop fort, la télé.

-Haï ! » Fit l'enfant en engloutissant ses tartines aussi vite que Duo dans ses grands jours.

Une fois fini, il tourna la tête vers Heero pour avoir son autorisation et parti comme une fusée au hochement de tête du métis.

Heero prit les couverts de la table et se tourna vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle. Il senti une présence dans son dos, s'approcher, mais il avait vécu des années avec elle, alors il ne s'inquiéta pas.

« C'est vrai, Hee-chan ?

-Quoi ?

-Que je suis ton ami ? Malgré ce que j'ai dit ?

-Pff, bien sur, Duo, tu sera toujours mon ami.

-Sérieux ?

-Duo, tu es mon ami depuis des années …

-Et ça fait des mois que nous ne sommes plus que des amis l'un pour l'autre.

-Je n'ai jamais osé t'en parler …

-Moi non plus … je t'adore, tu sais !

-Je sais, Duo, moi aussi.

-Mais ça fait un moment que je ne t'aime plus. Et j'avoue que le petit est la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'en sais rien. Je ne me suis jamais vu père. Etre responsable d'un enfant, les responsabilités …

-Tu as eu l'avenir de la terre et des colonies sur les épaules !

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais à la rigueur, je m'en fichais un peu, je ne voyais que mon amusement, et puis on était tout les 5. Alors que là … si je te le casse, je ne pourrais pas t'en donner un nouveau.

-Pff, n'importe quoi.

-Et puis sérieusement, je serai meilleur en tonton complice qui l'aide à faire des bêtises plutôt qu'en père avec de l'autorité.

-Duo … » Dit Heero d'un air menaçant.

« T'inquiète, Hee-chan, je ne lui apprendrais que les trucs utiles … comme voler une voiture ou forcer une serrure.

-Omae o korosu ! » Dit Heero, plus amusé que réellement fâché. Finalement, ils se séparaient en bon terme et il avait une nouvelle vie qui l'attendait.

Duo le serra dans ses bras en guise d'au revoir et murmura :

« Au moins, ça va faire un heureux.

-Pardon ? Qui ? Tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un ? » Demanda Heero.

« Quoi, jaloux, Hee-chan ? Eh oui, tu sais, mes formes de démon et ma natte ultra sexy m'emmène beaucoup de soupirants ! Fit Duo d'un ton clairement trop exagéré pour que ça soit vrai.

-Non, pas jaloux, je sais que tu plais. Je voulais juste savoir qui t'avais remis en selle aussi vite.

-Aller, tu ferai mieux d'aller voir junior avant que j'aille lui apprendre comment falsifier ses bulletins de note sans que tu le voies.

-Tu sais que je verrai.

-Pas si c'est moi qui lui apprends.

-Tu es tellement présomptueux, mais tu sais que je suis meilleur.

-Il y a bien des domaines ou tu es le meilleur, mais tu sais que je te domine dans certains. » Répondit Duo d'un ton lubrique.

Heero rougit et donna une tape sur l'épaule du natté.

« Allez, va-t-en avant qu'il ne te vienne encore une idée affreuse pour pervertir mon fils. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, t'inquiètes, j'ai emballé le plus gros. Ça te dérange si je repasse pour vérifier qu'il ne me manque rien ?

-Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, Duo.

-Merci, Hee-chan, ça me fait plaisir qu'on ne se quitte pas en mauvais terme.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas être fâché contre toi, de toute façon.

-Je t'ai laissé pas mal de meuble, je vais habiter dans l'appart' au dessus du garage et tu sais qu'il est déjà meublé alors j'en ai pas besoin.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit …

-'fais pas cette tête, Hee-chan, on se verra au taf, et pis tu sais que c'est moi qui m'occupe de ta voiture. Il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes des risques avec junior. Allez, bye baby. » Fit Duo en embrassant la tempe de Heero.

Sur le pas de la porte, Duo se tourna vers son ex-amant et dit : « Au fait, Hee-chan, je ne parlais pas de moi !

-Quoi ? » Mais Duo était déjà parti.

Deux heures plus tard, la sonnerie de la porte retenti. Heero alla ouvrir et tomba sur Wufei :

« Chang ?

-Salut, Heero … je ne dérange pas, j'espère.

-Non, jamais.

-J'emmène un cadeau pour le petit. Je me doutais que tu n'en avais pas. » Dit Wufei en lui tendant un livre.

Heero le prit et lu « contes et légendes du clan du Dragon ». Le livre semblait vieux mais à part une petite usure de la couverture, il semblait en bon état.

« Mais … ça doit être important, pour toi. Un héritage de famille.

-Comme tu l'as dit, vous êtes ma famille. Et il en est le premier héritier.

-Tu devrais le garder pour le lire à tes enfants.

-Je n'aurai pas d'enfants, Heero.

-Tu es très jeune, Chang, je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêcherai ! » Dit Heero en regardant le chinois avec de grands yeux bleus. Wufei souri et reprit :

« Alors disons que je te le prête jusqu'à ce que j'ai des enfants. Je ne sais pas si tu faisais ça à tes frères, mais ma mère me lisait une histoire tout les soirs avec ce livre et j'adorais ça.

-Je vais perpétuer la tradition, promis.

-Au fait, as-tu décidé d'un nom pour lui ? Si on continu à l'appeler mini-Heero, les autres enfants vont se moquer de lui ! ».

Heero fit la moue et dit :

« J'avais pensé à Tsubasa* …

-Ha, tu restes dans ta thématique de plume.

-Plutôt de liberté.

-C'est très joli. » Dit Wufei en faisant un sourire à Heero.

« Au fait, j'ai contacté Lady Une, comme promis. Elle t'a transféré à la division stratégie des preventers, tu n'iras donc sur le terrain qu'en cas de nécessité. Et elle te donne un congé d'adoption de 2 semaines, mais vu que tu n'as pas pris de vacances depuis des années, si tu demandes plus, elle … »

La conversation fut interrompue par le bip d'un camion qui recule. Heero et Wufei allèrent dehors pour voir ce qui se passait et virent un camion de 50 m3 avancer à reculons sur le chemin menant à la maison.

Rachid, le chef des maganacs et fidèle serviteur de la famille de Quatre, arrêta le camion et en sorti avec 2 hommes pour se présenter aux 2 anciens pilotes et au petit garçon qui, attiré par le bruit, s'était faufilé près de son père.

« Bonjour Heero-sama, Wufei-sama !

-Bonjour Rachid.

-Qui est donc ce jeune homme ? demanda le barbu, d'un ton plein de bienveillance.

-Zér…

-Il s'appelle Tsubasa. » Dit Heero rapidement.

Le petit garçon regarda son père d'un air interloqué puis lui fit un grand sourire, il aimait bien son nouveau nom, c'était bien mieux que son numéro d'avant.

« Tsubasa-sama, c'est un plaisir. » Tsubasa se cacha derrière les jambes de son père en rougissant, très intimidé. Heero demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous emmène, Rachid ?

-Quatre-sama m'a demandé de vous livrer des affaires pour Tsubasa-sama de la part de ses sœurs. » Heero regarda le camion, sceptique, puis demanda d'un ton méfiant :

« Combien de cartons ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment, un certain nombre. Mais il n'y a pas que ça dans le camion, il y a aussi une balançoire qui fait toboggan que vous offre Safinaze-sama parce que ces enfants sont trop grand pour y jouer et Chantale-sama vous offre un lit, un bureau et une armoire pour enfant parce que Geoffroy-sama son fils, n'en veux plus. » Dit Rachid en ouvrant les portes. Heero et Wufei purent voir en effet des armatures diverses des meubles et au fond, une vingtaine de cartons.

« Pouvons-nous débarrasser et monter la balançoire dans le jardin derrière la maison, Heero-sama ? » demanda Rachid.

Heero soupira puis fit un hochement de la tête. Les maganacs commencèrent à décharger la structure pendant que Wufei lui tapotait le bras :

« Je vais faire du café pour les travailleurs.

-Et moi, je vais téléphoner à Quatre pour lui expliquer que « quelques affaires » ne veux pas dire un camion entier. » Dit Heero en dégainant son portable et en tenant Tsubasa d'une main pour éviter qu'il ne se mette dans les pattes des maganacs.

« Allo, Heero ? Tu as récupéré mes colis ?

-Non, Quatre, j'ai récupéré ton camion !

-Un camion ?

-Oui, un camion, avec un toboggan, une chambre, des habits et … bon sang, est-ce que c'est des peluches géantes que je vois au fond ?!

-Oh, désolé, j'ai demandé à mes sœurs de réunir quelques affaires et je pense qu'elles en ont profité pour se débarrasser de tout ce qu'elles ne voulaient plus …

-Hum. Le camion est plus grand que ma maison.

-Pardon … mais le petit, euh …

-Tsubasa.

-Oui, Tsubi, joli nom, au fait, tu n'avais aucune affaire, pour lui. Alors prends au moins le toboggan et la chambre … et quelques affaires et jouets.

-Mouais … »

En déchargeant le toboggan, dernier élément de la gigantesque balançoire qui se construisait dans son jardin, un des maganac fit tomber un carton contenant visiblement des peluches. Tsubasa alla récupérer les peluches tombées et revint avec un lapin tout noir à la main, qu'il pressait contre sa joue. Attendrit, Heero s'accroupit à son niveau et lui demanda :

« Comment tu vas l'appeler, ce lapin ?

-Yoru** … je peux le garder ? Le professeur M ne voulait pas que j'aie des doudous.

-… oui, celui-là tu peux le garder mais tu ne garderas pas tous les jouets, on va faire un tri. »

Le petit, tout heureux, serra son Yoru contre lui et couru dans la maison pour regarder la télévision.

« Owwwwww. » Entendit Heero au bout du fil. Visiblement, Quatre était en train de fondre à distance sur son fils. Heero eut un mini sourire et dit :

« Bon, d'accord, on garde certaines affaires, mais pas toutes.

-Oui, t'inquiète, fait une sélection et dit à Rachid de donner le reste à une association caritative. Mes sœurs refuseront de les reprendre, de toute façon.

-Hum… Il va se retrouver avec plus d'affaire que moi en 5 mn.

-Deux minutes devraient suffire, tu tournes sur deux tee-shirts, trois pantalons et deux pulls. Pense à prendre des affaires d'été et d'hivers, avec un manteau, pour Tsubi, il n'est pas toi. Bye !

-Quatre ! » S'écria Heero, mais trop tard, le jeune chef d'entreprise avait raccroché.

Heero soupira et sorti les éléments de la chambre pour pouvoir accéder aux cartons de vêtements et de jouet. Il en prit deux et les emmena au salon pour les faire essayer à son fils.

De la baie vitrée, Tsubasa était hypnotisé par la balançoire qui se construisait pour lui, par quatre hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Tsubasa, vient essayer des vêtements. » Le petit se tourna vers lui et demanda :

« Des vrais vêtements ? Pour moi ?

-Haï, mais toutes les tailles ne te vont pas, on va faire des essais.

-Mais …

-Tu pourras jouer avec la balançoire quand elle sera montée, en attendant, essaye ce manteau. » Dit Heero en lui tendant une grosse doudoune bleu électrique.

Quand Wufei et les maganacs revinrent dans la maison après une heure à monter la balançoire, ils trouvèrent le salon divisé en 3 parties. Une pile de vêtements assez conséquente mais raisonnable, était la pile des « je prend », une autre, assez impressionnante, mêlant carton et vêtement, était la pile « non » et au centre, il restait une dizaine de cartons « à essayer ». Wufei demanda :

« Vous vous en sortez ?

-Hum. Je vous ai fait de la limonade, dans la cuisine.

-Merci Heero-sama. Nous nous désaltérons et irons monter la chambre. Dans quelle pièce la mettront nous ?

-Celle en face de ma chambre. Tu vois ou elle est, Chang ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

-Je l'ai déjà vidé pour que vous puissiez faire les installations. »

Les quatre hommes allèrent chercher la limonade et les petits gâteaux que Heero avait préparés pour eux et revinrent dans le salon. Tsubasa, en slip, essayait un pantalon avec des protections au niveau des genoux qui semblait très solide alors que Heero avait la tête dans un carton.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-Eh bien, il y a vraiment de tout, même des vêtements de fille … Mais Tsubasa n'a pas besoin de grand-chose alors je lui ai juste trouvé un gros manteau chaud pour l'hiver, un autre plus léger mi-saison et imperméable et une petite veste. Deux paires de baskets, deux chaussures en cuir, une paire de bottine fourrée et des bottes pour les jours de pluie. Un maillot de bain, des tee-shirts, des pulls et des pantalons. Je pense qu'on a tout mais je fini les cartons pour être sur.

-Et les jouets ?

-On fini les vêtements et on s'y attaquera mais je ne suis pas sur que …

-Otou-san, la balançoire est finie, je peux aller jouer ?

-On fini d'abord les essayages.

-Mais tu avais dit que quand elle serai montée, je pourrai jouer avec !

-Bon, mais seulement dix minutes puis tu reviens pour finir les vêtements. Quand on aura fini les essayages, tu pourras jouer plus longtemps dehors.

-Ouais. » S'écria le petit garçon et courant dehors.

« Hep, ne sors pas sans pull. » Dit Heero en lui attrapant le bras. Il lui passa un épais pull orange et lui ouvrit la baie vitrée. L'enfant fila dehors en courant et Heero revint dans le salon en soupirant.

A suivre

* Tsubasa : aile

** Yoru : nuit


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : mangafana

Titre : une nouvelle vie

Bonjour, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fic et plus encore sur Gundam Wing. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envi, d'un coup. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

J'écris sans bêta donc désolée pour les fautes. Oh, au fait, si vous voulez laisser une review, avec plaisir, mais les auteurs qui disent qu'ils prennent aussi en compte les critiques constructives, c'est pas mon cas. Des review sympa, sinon pas de review. Merci d'avance !

Chapitre 4

L'enfant fila dehors en courant jouer à la balançoire et Heero revint dans le salon en soupirant.

« Il n'est là que depuis 1 jour et je suis déjà épuisé.

-Vous prendrez rapidement le pli, Heero-sama. J'ai moi-même cinq enfants et, même s'ils sont fatiguant et plein d'énergie, à la fin de la journée, c'est tout de même un grand bonheur. En plus, Tsubasa-sama à l'air très gentil et obéissant.

-C'est vrai. Au moins, je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ça. » Dit Heero en mettant dans des cartons les vêtements de la pile « non » pour que les maganacs repartent avec.

Heero laissa Tsubasa jouer pendant un quart d'heure alors qu'il discutait avec Rachid, Saïd, Quentin et Wufei puis ils repartirent chercher l'ossature de la chambre alors que Heero appelait son fils pour l'essayage des derniers vêtements dont il avait déjà fait un tri.

Le lit était déjà monté et l'armoire et le bureau en bonne voie quand Heero vint les rejoindre.

« Ça fait longtemps que Tsubasa est dans le jardin en train de jouer.

-Oui, je préférais être tranquille pour trier les jouets. Je lui ai donné un ballon et l'ait envoyé jouer dehors.

-Alors, tu as choisi quel type de jeu ?

-Des jeux d'extérieur et de société. Quelques voitures, mais rien de trop bruyant.

-Ha, ne vous inquiétez pas, Heero-sama, même avec des jouets silencieux, il trouvera moyen d'être bruyant.

-C'est bien pour ça que je ne voulais pas l'encourager. Il est presque midi. Vous restez manger ? Je vous appelle quand c'est prêt, vous pourrez continuer après.

-Avec plaisir, Heero-sama, merci.

-Hum » Fit Heero avant de partir préparer le déjeuner.

Quand Heero les appela, le bureau et une petite table de chevet étaient montés, mais l'armoire refusait de se laisser monter comme il fallait. Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et virent Heero et Tsubasa, monté sur un affreux marche pied en plastique jaune, occupés à se laver les mains alors que Heero expliquait au petit garçon pourquoi il était important de se laver les mains avant de passer à table.

Les bricoleurs se lavèrent aussi les mains et tous passèrent à table avec bonne humeur.

Les maganacs repartirent en milieu d'après-midi, le camion encore à moitié chargé.

Tsubasa était retourné dans le jardin sitôt le déjeuner terminé. Wufei et Heero mirent donc à profit ce temps de tranquillité pour remplir l'armoire du jeune garçon des vêtements quasi neufs que leur avait laissé la famille de Quatre et ils firent aussi le lit et installèrent les quelques jouets que Heero avait sélectionnés.

L'après-midi était sur le point de finir quand les deux hommes s'assirent enfin dans le salon devant une bonne tasse de café chaud. La journée avait vraiment été épuisante. Tsubasa, quand à lui, ne se lassait pas de la balançoire.

« Merci d'être resté avec moi si longtemps et de m'avoir aidé.

-Je t'en pris. Je pensais voir Maxwell.

-Il est parti ce matin, très tôt.

-Oh … donc ça y est, tu es officiellement … célibataire.

-…oui, je n'y avais pas pensé mais oui. Mais bon, avec Tsubasa, de toute façon, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de me remettre avec quelqu'un. Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'avoir déjà un enfant était un handicap pour les relations …

-Pas forcément, il suffit de trouver la bonne personne. Ça ne va pas te manquer ?

-Quoi donc ?

-La présence …

-Je pense que je vais être assez occupé pour penser à ça pendant un moment.

-Oh … donc, tu ne cherches pas vraiment.

-Non … mais si ça doit arriver, alors ça arrivera. Pourquoi ces questions ?

-Simple curiosité.

-Comment te remercier de m'avoir tant aider aujourd'hui ?

-Si tu m'offres à manger ce soir et que tu me laisses te montrer comment on doit lire une histoire à un enfant, alors on sera quitte.

-OK, merci. »

Ils terminèrent leur café et Wufei aida Heero à faire à manger. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher Tsubasa qui mangea avec eux, mais il tombait clairement de sommeil, pour lui aussi la journée avait été riche en émotion. Heero porta directement Tsubasa dans sa nouvelle chambre, que le petit garçon ne regarda même pas tant il était fatigué. Il lui enfila son pyjama avec des super héros dessus puis il le coucha et le petit garçon s'endormi tout de suite. Heero ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et le laissa dormir. Il lui mit la veilleuse qu'il avait trouvée dans un carton, au cas ou, puis il rejoignit Wufei dans le couloir en laissant la porte entrouverte.

« Désolé, pas d'histoire ce soir.

-Je reviendrais un autre soir, ce n'est pas grave.

-Demain, si tu veux.

-Avec plaisir, merci. »

Heero raccompagna Wufei à la porte puis monta se coucher, lui aussi épuisé.

A partir de ce jour et pour les 15 jours de congé d'Heero, une agréable routine avait lieu dans la maison des Yuy.

Le matin, Heero se réveillait sur les coups des 7h, il mangeait son petit déjeuner au calme et faisait un peu de ménage, puis il allait réveiller Tsubasa pour qu'il mange aussi. Il restait avec lui à discuter puis le petit garçon allait jouer dehors, seul ou des fois, Heero l'accompagnait pour le pousser sur la balançoire ou lui envoyer des balles, ils déjeunaient ensemble, sous le babillement de l'enfant et Tsubasa jouait encore un peu avant que Heero ne le fasse revenir pour lui donner quelques exercices et évaluer son niveau scolaire. Enfin, Wufei arrivait et aidait Heero a préparer le dîner qu'il partageait avec eux avant qu'Heero ne monte avec Tsubasa pour surveiller le brossage de dent, en pyjama et Wufei arrivait pour lui lire les contes et légendes du clan du dragon, avec plein de bruitage. L'enfant s'endormait au bout d'une petite demi-heure et Wufei repartait après avoir aidé Heero à faire la vaisselle.

Quelque fois, leurs après-midi étaient agrémentés par la visite des amis de Heero, Quatre venait toujours avec un cadeau pour Tsubasa, au début, au point qu'Heero lui dise de les réserver à noël ou son anniversaire. Trowa accompagnait bien sur toujours Quatre et était fier de voir l'évolution de son meilleur ami. Duo avait eu un peu de mal à venir, au début, mais finalement, il avait retrouvé son entrain et charriait Heero sur son rôle de père, une fois avoir compris que le métis ne lui en voulait vraiment pas d'être parti. Et souvent, Wufei arrivait plus tôt que d'habitude avec des plats à emporter ou il venait tout simplement se servir de la cuisine de Heero pour leur faire découvrir des spécialités chinoises.

Les 15 jours de son congé d'adoption finirent finalement et Heero reprit le chemin du bureau des preventers, dans la division stratégie où il développait des stratégies pour les équipes de terrain. Wufei et Trowa formaient une très bonne équipe et Tsubasa avait intégré directement la première classe du primaire. Il avait les capacités pour beaucoup plus, mais Heero tenait à ce qu'il se fasse des amis de son âge pour essayer d'effacer ses premières années de solitude.

Le soir venu, Tsubasa était prit en charge par une jeune femme envoyée par une des sœurs de Quatre. C'était une éducatrice de talent, bardée de diplôme et pompier volontaire, elle saurai donc s'occuper de Tsubasa s'il se blessait. Au début, Heero avait été un peu réticent à laisser son enfant à une étrangère mais il pouvait terminer tard et elle ne le lui reprochait jamais et Tsubasa ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur elle, alors il s'était fait une raison. La vie était très agréable, avec son fils.

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait très précisément 3 mois que Tsubasa était rentré dans sa vie et Heero s'étonnait toujours de s'être aussi vite acclimaté. Une routine ennuyeuse mais délicieuse et douce s'était installée et il adorait ça. Pourtant, on était samedi, et alors que Tsubasa jouait à sauter dans les flaques d'eau du jardin à cause de la pluie de la nuit, Heero était perplexe, regardant fixement un objet qu'il tenait devant lui du bout des doigts.

« Heero ? »

Le jeune métis sursauta. Il était tellement concentré sur l'objet qu'il contemplait qu'il n'avait pas entendu Wufei rentrer.

« Chang, comment es-tu rentré ?

-La porte n'était pas fermée à clé …

-Oh …

-J'ai toqué mais tu n'as pas entendu …

-Pardon.

-ça te gêne que je sois rentré comme ça ?

-Non, tu passe tellement de temps ici que tu as le droit de rentrer quand bon te semble.

-Merci … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Cette clé … c'est Duo qui est passé ce matin pour me la rendre. Il a prit ses dernières affaires et est parti en me rendant la clé de la maison.

-Je vois … ça te fait de la peine ?

-Hum … un peu, c'est la fin d'une histoire … mais d'un autre côté, qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, j'ai ma clé, Pamela, la nounou, a sa clé aussi quand elle rentre avec Tsubasa et lui est trop jeune pour avoir une clé d'ici donc, qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ?

-Si ce n'est que ça ! » Dit Wufei en prenant la clé et en l'attachant à son porte clé personnel qu'il rangea ensuite dans sa poche, sous l'œil attentif d'Heero.

« Ça te gêne que je la garde ?

-…Non … au moins, comme ça, tu n'auras plus besoin de toquer, tu pourras rentrer quand bon te semble … mais pourquoi est-ce que tu passes tant de temps ici, avec nous ? Je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver d'autres activités bien plus intéressantes que de rester ici.

-Pour ça. » Dit Wufei en levant la tête d'Heero d'une main sous le menton. Il se pencha alors et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancien pilote de Wing.

Quand Wufei s'éloigna, il remarqua les joues rouges de Heero, ses yeux brillants et ses lèvres encore entrouvertes, lui donnant envie de recommencer.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Heero, je sais que tu sors d'une longue histoire avec Maxwell alors j'attendrais que tu sois prêt. Je vais jouer avec Tsubasa. A tout à l'heure. » Dit Wufei en passant la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le jardin.

Il joua avec le petit au ballon toute l'après-midi, guettant un peu anxieusement Heero par la fenêtre, craignant qu'il n'ai réfléchit et qu'il lui demande de partir parce qu'il ne voulait pas de relation avec lui, mais Heero ne vint pas.

Vers les 17h, toutefois, Heero passa la porte-fenêtre et Wufei se crispa.

« Quatre, Trowa et Duo viennent manger à la maison, ce soir, alors fini de jouer. Wufei, est-ce que tu veux bien aider Tsubasa à prendre son bain ?

-… bien sûr.

-Parfait. J'ai fais du Sukiyaki.

-Ouais ! » S'écria Tsubasa en courant vers la maison. Son père l'intercepta avant qu'il n'entre et lui fit enlever ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon pour qu'il ne salisse pas la maison. L'enfant couru ensuite dans les escaliers pour aller dans la douche.

Wufei le suivi plus calmement et enleva aussi ses chaussures boueuses devant Heero, un peu raide, attendant une phrase, un signe qui lui donnerai son verdict. Quand il passa à côté de Heero pour rentrer dans la maison, celui-ci lui dit :

« Quand tu viendras, demain soir, tu pourrais ramener de la poudre d'amande ? J'ai tout fini quand j'ai fait le cake au thé Matcha. »

Wufei senti un soulagement incroyable l'envahir et, les yeux pétillants, il lui dit :

« Bien sur, besoin d'autre chose ?

-Pas pour le moment … mais bientôt, peut-être. »

Wufei hocha la tête et alla rejoindre le garçonnet qui l'attendait de pied ferme devant la douche.

Une fois Tsubasa propre comme un sous neuf et correctement habillé, Wufei laissa le petit garçon en train de colorier dans sa chambre tandis qu'il allait aider Heero en cuisine.

Ils ne reparlèrent plus du baiser car Wufei ne voulait pas être insistant et puis, il le lui avait dit, il attendrait qu'il soit prêt, mais Heero, lui, n'arrêtait pas d'y penser.

Finalement, les invités arrivèrent dans la bonne humeur et Quatre réussi à donner des bonbons à Tsubasa sans que son père ne dise rien, même s'il l'avait vu et qu'il fusilla le blond du regard.

Le repas fut joyeux, entre l'étonnement de voir Heero se fondre aussi rapidement dans son rôle pourtant improvisé de père, les félicitations du dîner qui était très bon et les anecdotes du travail des uns et des autres.

A 21h, Tsubasa s'était endormi dans sa chaise et Heero le porta dans son lit. Pas d'histoire ce soir. Lorsqu'il redescendit, le métis trouva la table débarrassée et Quatre, Trowa et Duo plaisantant dans le canapé du salon. Heero alla à la cuisine et vit Wufei faisant la vaisselle pendant que le café coulait.

« C'était une bonne soirée, non ?

-Oui, on a rarement l'occasion d'être tout les 5 pour se détendre. On devrait faire ça plus souvent. Le repas était délicieux, Heero.

-Merci. »

Pendant la discussion, Heero avait disposé des tasses et des assiettes de cake sur un plateau. Il prit la cafetière et se pencha sur Wufei pour lui embrasser la joue :

« Merci pour la vaisselle. » Et il parti.

Wufei eut un petit sourire alors qu'il continuait de faire la vaisselle. Il vit alors une silhouette avec une natte s'appuyer sur le plan de travail à côté de lui :

« Je vous ai vu !

-Quoi donc, Maxwell.

-Ce petit bisou …

-… ça te gêne ?

-Non, je savais que tu soupirais après Heero pendant qu'on était ensemble alors j'espérais que tu fasses le premier pas une fois qu'on s'est séparé. Qu'est-ce que tu as été long !

-Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'emballer rapidement, contrairement à toi. Et puis je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Je ne savais pas dans quel état d'esprit votre rupture l'avait plongé. Et puis avec Tsubasa … mais finalement, ça a été plus vite que je ne le pensais. … Il n'y a pas de problème entre nous, alors ?

-Non, t'inquiète, Wuffy, j'adore Hee-chan et je suis heureux qu'il ai trouvé quelqu'un de bien, aussi rapidement. Pour info, Heero aime …

-Non non non, je ne veux rien savoir. Si je dois apprendre des choses sur lui, ça sera avec l'expérience.

-Tu es sur ? Je peux te donner des tuyaux.

-Certainement pas.

-Comme tu veux. En tout cas (Duo prit un couteau et le posa rapidement sur la jugulaire du Chinois) j'adore Hee-chan alors pas de connerie avec lui sinon shinigami s'occupera de toi (déposant doucement le couteau dans l'eau de l'évier et donnant un grand coup dans le dos de Wufei) Allez, viens Wuffy, sinon je mange ta part de cake. »

Et Duo reparti en bondissant dans le salon pour s'installer entre Quatre et Trowa, histoire de faire râler le brun et rire le blond.

Wufei reprit sa respiration qu'il avait retenu quand il avait senti la lame sur sa gorge, puis il essuya ses mains tremblantes dans un chiffon et alla rejoindre ses amis dans le salon. Il était heureux que Heero soit entouré d'autant d'amis, mais un ex aussi protecteur pouvait être assez flippant.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : mangafana

Titre : une nouvelle vie

Bonjour, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fic et plus encore sur Gundam Wing. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai eu envi, d'un coup. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

J'écris sans bêta donc désolée pour les fautes. Oh, au fait, si vous voulez laisser une review, avec plaisir, mais les auteurs qui disent qu'ils prennent aussi en compte les critiques constructives, c'est pas mon cas. Des review sympa, sinon pas de review. Merci d'avance !

C'est un chapitre un peu optionnel parce qu'il est principalement constitué d'un lemin raté.

Chapitre 5 et fin

Voilà 6 mois que Tsubasa était arrivé dans sa vie et c'était déjà les vacances d'été. Il avait inscrit son fils au centre aéré des enfants de preventers comme ça, il le récupérait le soir après le travail ou Wufei s'en chargeait.

Lui et le chinois s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés mais ils n'étaient pas encore passé à la dernière étape. Pas par manque d'envie, ça non, en plus, avec la chaleur de l'été qui arrivaient, Heero ressentait une grande envie, mais plus par manque d'occasion.

Il adorait son fils, mais le garçon le laissait rarement seul et il ne voulait pas que Tsubasa soit témoin de quoi que ce soit. Il avait déjà été suffisamment gêné quand le garçon les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser. Il s'était ensuite vu obliger de lui expliquer que son papa et Wufei étaient amoureux. Ça n'avait pas perturbé le garçon car Wufei passait déjà le plus clair de son temps chez eux. Mais, même si Wufei dormait à la maison, dans son lit, avec lui, il n'avait jamais rien tenté et Heero non plus, principalement parce qu'il avait peur que Tsubasa les surprennent ou les entendent. Enfin, ça, c'était les raisons de Heero, mais il craignait aussi que le manque d'enthousiasme de Wufei soit dû à son physique.

Le chinois l'embrassait et le prenait dans ses bras, mais il n'avais jamais eu de geste déplacé … est-ce qu'il ne le trouvait pas attirant ? À la fin de sa relation avec Duo, le natté agissait comme Wufei. Mince, si il arrivait à dégoûter un homme avant même de coucher avec lui, ce n'était définitivement pas bon.

Heero soupira encore sur ses dossiers. Il devrait pourtant être en train de bosser sur un plan pour une prise d'otage, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il sursauta en entendant une sonnerie. Il sorti son portable et lu le message de Wufei « j'ai récupéré Tsubi, on t'attend à la maison ». Génial, et en plus, il n'avait pas vu l'heure et était en retard.

Il écrivit les grandes lignes de la résolution de la prise d'otage, histoire de dire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de sa journée, puis prit ses clés et parti du bureau.

En rentrant, il trouva Wufei, au milieu du salon, en costume, en train de mettre la table pour deux.

« Mais …

-J'ai pensé que ça ne nous ferai pas de mal d'avoir une soirée rien que tout les 2. J'ai laissé Tsubasa chez Quatre et Trowa. Depuis le temps qu'il te le demande, on pouvait bien faire ce plaisir à Quatre. Et puis comme ça, tu ne t'inquiéteras pas pour sa sécurité.

-Je …

-J'ai fais livrer le repas pour qu'on n'ai rien à préparer … on mange ? » Proposa Wufei en lui présentant une chaise.

Heero laissa tomber sa sacoche dans l'entrée, ferma la porte à clé et s'avança. Il prit alors conscience que Wufei était habillé d'un costume et lui … en tee-shirt et jean. Il voulu se lever pour aller se changer mais Wufei le retient d'un « Tu es vraiment magnifique ».

Ce compliment était tellement inattendu que Heero en resta tout étonné et se rassit. Wufei en profita pour le servir et entama la conversation.

Heero devait bien reconnaître que c'était très plaisant, rien que tout les deux, un bon repas, un moment intime. Il adorait son fils mais ce moment de complicité inédit entre lui et Wufei était vraiment le bienvenu. Et puis Wufei était vraiment superbe dans ce costume sombre qui soulignait son teint pâle et ses yeux et cheveux noirs. Et sa plastique parfaite … et ses jambes musclées … et ses belles mains fortes … houlà, du calme Yuy, sinon tu ne tiendra jamais jusqu'au dessert. Il se concentra sur la conversation de Wufei et fit tout pour passer une bonne soirée.

Une fois la dernière bouchée du bavarois aux fraises englouties, Wufei le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda :

« J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait profiter de ce moment rien que tout les deux pour monter dans la chambre … tu en penses quoi ? »

Heero lui fit un sourire, se leva, prit la main de Wufei et le tira à l'étage. Wufei prit juste le temps d'éteindre les bougies avant de suivre l'homme de ses rêves.

Dans la chambre, Heero n'alluma pas la lumière mais resta devant Wufei, un peu gauche, ne sachant par quoi commencer. Duo lui sautait toujours dessus et décidait de tout. Avec Wufei, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le chinois résolu le problème en allumant la lampe de chevet et en s'avançant pour embrasser son métis.

Il posa d'abord ses lèvres contre les siennes, les embrassant, puis il demanda l'accès à la bouche qui lui fut accordé. Il approfondit le baiser, détaillant de sa langue tout ces recoins. De ses mains, il caressa la peau de son dos sur, puis sous son tee-shirt. Les bras de Heero vinrent encercler ses épaules mais quand il senti la main de Wufei migrer sur son ventre, Heero prit une subite respiration et s'échina a retirer l'élastique de Wufei pour passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux.

Wufei décolla sa bouche de celle de l'homme de sa vie et migra vers son cou. Il le grignota doucement puis aspira la peau sous l'oreille. Quand il entendit Heero retenir difficilement un gémissement, il comprit qu'il avait trouvé une de ses zones érogènes et s'appliqua à la lécher, la mordiller, la titiller, souffler dessus pour faire apparaître de la chaire de poule.

Il décolla son visage du cou de Heero juste le temps de lui retirer son tee-shirt. Il avait ainsi accès à tout le haut de son corps. Il poussa gentiment Heero sur le matelas et se mit sur lui pour s'attaquer à ses tétons. Ceux de Heero étaient vraiment sombres, mais très sensible. Ils pointaient déjà et Wufei joua avec eux, les faisant rouler sous la langue à tour de rôle.

Il descendit encore et aspira la peau sous ses lèvres, le ventre avec ces abdos joliment dessinés, et il arriva enfin au nombril. Il dessina des dessins avec sa langue tout autour puis joua a mordiller tout autour, laissant la peau un peu rouge. Heero avait les mains dans ses cheveux, les agrippants pour rester connecté à la réalité. Inconsciemment, il écartait les cuisses, laissant Wufei s'installer entre elles. Wufei se redressa sur ses genoux et regarda son amant. Heero avait la tête renverser en arrière, les yeux clos et les joues rouges, ses dents serrant sa lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de gémir. Son cou portait les marques rouges qu'il y avait laissées, ainsi que son torse et plus particulièrement ses mamelons et son abdomen. Ses mains agrippaient les draps, ayant perdu ses cheveux comme accroche. Et ses cuisses étaient écartées, tendant le pantalon sur son sexe érigé sous le denim. Wufei dégluti devant la vision érotique du jeune homme. Il stoppa tout mouvement et attendit que Heero se concentre sur lui.

lemon

Le métis, ne sentant plus son amant, accepta d'ouvrir les yeux et Wufei lui dit d'une voie rauque :

« Garde les yeux ouverts, je veux que tu me vois te prendre. »

Alors ça, c'était nouveau. Jamais Duo n'avait insisté pour qu'il le regarde … c'était tellement … dominateur … et très excitant.

Heero gémit et ouvrit plus encore les cuisses, en une invite claire et précise.

Wufei eut un sourire et se redressa. Il commença à déboutonner sa veste et la jeta quelque part dans la chambre. Puis il s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Heero se redressa et voulu l'aider mais Wufei tira sur ses jambes écartées afin qu'il les passe autour de sa taille, que leur bassin se touche et qu'il ait une vue entière du déboutonnage de la chemise par les doigts de Wufei. Un délice à regarder. Heero n'en perdait pas une miette et sentait encore son pénis gonfler. Les trois premiers boutons avaient déjà sauté. Au quatrième, Wufei écarta un peu les pans de sa chemise et Heero gémit en voyant un téton poindre. Il voulu lever une main mais Wufei la saisie, en embrassa la paume chaudement et la laissa tomber. Quand il défit le cinquième et le sixième bouton, Heero était au supplice et eut envie de pleurnicher pour avoir plus. Le septième bouton dévoila un nombril et une quantité de petits poils se perdant sous la ceinture. Wufei tira alors sur la chemise pour la faire sortir du pantalon et jeta la chemise rejoindre la veste. Heero se frotta le bassin contre l'entrejambe du chinois, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne devait plus le faire attendre.

Wufei se leva alors totalement. Heero perdit la chaleur entre ses cuisses et frissonna mais il ne dit rien quand il vit Wufei déboucler sa ceinture et dégrafer son pantalon. Il le prit, ainsi que son caleçon et laissa la gravité l'en débarrasser. Heero vit alors Wufei, glorieusement nu, son sexe pointant vers le ciel depuis une forêt de poils pubiens aussi noirs que de l'encre. Heero gémit fortement devant la vision et Wufei eut un petit sourire carnassier. Il voyait bien l'effet qu'il faisait à Heero et en était plus que content … En fait, il en était satisfait … mais il le serai plus encore dans peu de temps.

Il remonta sur le matelas et repris sa place entre les cuisses ouvertes de Heero. Il le fixa dans les yeux de ses obsidiennes alors qu'il prenait en main la ceinture d'Heero. Le métis s'appuya sur ses pieds pour lever son bassin et aider au maximum à la manœuvre. Wufei déboutonna enfin le jean et le baissa en même temps que le caleçon.

Le sexe de Heero était rouge et gonflé, en pleine érection, et ses poils pubiens étaient aussi désordonnés que ses cheveux.

Wufei eut un sourire satisfait et dit d'une voie rauque et sexy à souhait :

« Je sais qu'à part Maxwell, tu n'as pas eu d'autres amants et que donc, tu nous compare forcément. Mais lui et moi sommes totalement différent. Je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi. Mais j'ai eu d'autres amants en t'attendant et j'ai développé certains goûts. J'aime dominer, Heero. J'aime donner des ordres et qu'on m'obéisse au lit. Tant que tu sera a moi, tu ne sera jamais au dessus, ou plutôt, tu ne me prendra jamais, car certaines positions feront que tu sera au dessus … J'aime varier les positions, mais une chose est sur, malgré ma dominance, mes amants ne se sont jamais plaints du sexe avec moi. Tu vas aimer, crois moi, mais tu seras totalement à ma merci. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

-Hum ! Gémit Heero

-Tu prendras les positions que je te demanderai, tu jouiras quand je te le dirais, je déciderais où et quand et à quelle fréquence. C'est clair ?

-Aaaah.

-Je veux une vraie réponse, Heero. Je te domine totalement au lit, et le reste du temps, je prendrais soin de ton fils et de toi, parce que je t'aime. Rien ne va changer entre nous dans le quotidien, mais une fois que je t'aurai fait l'amour, je ne supporterai plus de ne pas le faire juste parce que Tsubasa sera en face, alors tu vas apprendre à fermer la porte de la chambre à clé et si nous voyons que Tsubasa essaye de rentrer, nous nous rhabillerons et prendrons soin de lui, mais les nuits ou il dormira, nous ferons passionnément l'amour. D'accord ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, Wufei.

-Bien. Met toi à quatre pattes, on va commencer par une petite levrette. »

Heero gémit et se mit dans la position demandée, faisant ressortir ses fesses, cambrant le dos. Wufei prit le lubrifiant qu'il avait placé près du lit en prévision de cette nuit et s'enduisit généreusement les doigts. Il en glissa un, puis deux. Il leur fit faire des allers-retours et des mouvements de ciseaux puis, voyant que Heero s'habituait vite, malgré une abstinence de 6 mois, il en inséra un troisième et s'appliqua à trouver sa prostate. Heero eut un long gémissement tandis que Wufei s'appliquait à masser la petite glande.

Il retira alors ses doigts et entraîna Heero pour qu'il soit à nouveau sur le dos.

« Je veux que tu me regardes te prendre »

Wufei prit les genoux de Heero et les écartas pour prendre place entre eux. Il prit un coussin qu'il mit sous ses hanches et Heero referma ses jambes sur son amant. Il en avait tellement envie, il avait tellement chaud, il voulait Wufei ici et maintenant.

« S'il te plait !

-Oh, tu vas me supplier, ça oui. »

Wufei inséra son gland dans l'anus d'Heero, puis le ressorti. Il recommença, encore et encore, rendant fou le métis.

« Wufei !

-Tu m'as l'air d'avoir l'anus bien élastique … » Wufei rentra alors en une fois dans son amant, le faisant crier :

« Pendant le temps ou je t'ai laissé aller à ton rythme, tu n'aurai pas prit un autre amant, par hasard ? »

Et il se retira d'un coup.

Heero, pantelant, ne comprenait même pas la question, il voulait juste que Wufei le prenne.

« Heero, est-ce que tu as eu d'autres amants que Maxwell et moi ?

-S'il te plait, s'il te plait ! »

Wufei rentra encore en une fois dans son amant et lui donna une claque sur la fesse, le faisant hurler :

« Je répète ma question, as-tu eu d'autres amants que moi et Duo ?

-Non, non !

-Mais tu sembles m'accepter si facilement … Alors que ça fait 6 mois que tu n'as pas eu de sexe … tu as une explication ? »

Wufei vit alors une rougeur encore plus prononcée s'afficher sur les joues de son amant et souri :

« Est-ce que par hasard, tu te serai … masturbé, pendant ton célibat ?

-Hum hum.

-Et tu t'es aussi … donné du plaisir avec tes doigts ?

-Hum hum …

-Et … avec autre chose ?

-…

-Montre moi. » Dit Wufei en se retirant de Heero en une fois.

Heero, extrêmement gêné mais au supplice, rampa vers la tête de lit et plongea sa main sous le lit. Là, il sorti un vibromasseur emballé dans un papier plastique et le tendit à Wufei.

Celui-ci le prit avec un sourire lubrique.

« Et dit moi, quand tu l'utilisais, tu pensais à qui ?

-… à toi.

-Toujours ?

-Je ne l'ai acheté que depuis que tu m'as embrassé.

-Donc pas d'orgasme en pensant à Maxwell ou à quelqu'un d'autre avec cette chose ?

-Non.

-Bien. Je ne le jette pas, il peux nous servir dans certains jeux et quand je serai en mission, tu pourras l'utiliser, en attendant, tant que je suis là, je le garde ! » Dit Wufei en prenant les jambes de Heero pour les mettre sur ses épaules.

Il rentra à nouveau en une fois en Heero mais cette fois-ci, il le pilonna, rentrant et sortant de lui avec force, ses testicules fouettaient les fesses de Heero qui n'était que cris alors que ses doigts déchiraient les draps.

Wufei passa ses mains sous les hanches de Heero, lui permettant de se redresser, tandis qu'Heero, au contraire, s'arquait autant que faire se peu. Heero croisa ses pieds derrière la tête de Wufei tandis que celui-ci faisait des suçons sur les jambes de son amant. Chaque fois que Heero fermait les yeux, Wufei lui donnait une tape sonore mais pas douloureuse sur les fesses.

Enfin, Wufei accéléra encore, pilonnant la prostate de son amant pour le faire jouir. Heero eut enfin son orgasme. Un orgasme dévastateur qui lui fit perdre toute notion de temps et d'espace. Il ne vit pas Wufei sourire d'un air de chat satisfait ni ne le senti se vider en lui avec désinvolture. Wufei n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'éjaculer, il avait eu son orgasme en voyant Heero soumi et répondre si favorablement à ses stimuli de dominance.

Heero avait rarement connu un tel plaisir. Il sentait la dominance de Wufei et il aimait ça. Il aimait se sentir perdre pied alors que Wufei restait si digne, même dans l'orgasme. Il aimait quand Wufei le reposait sur le matelas, écartait grand ses cuisses et se penchait pour prendre son pénis en bouche et le pomper pour le vider totalement. Il aimait que Wufei s'installe à ses côtés et le prenne dans ses bras pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle. Il aimait faire l'amour 4 fois dans la nuit, à chaque fois dans des positions soumises, différentes et tellement délicieuse.

Il aimait sa nouvelle vie, avec son petit travail pénard, avec son adorable fils si intelligent et son amant si gentil et politiquement correct en publique et si chaud, débauché et dominateur en privé.

FIN

Pour info, même si ça fait des années que j'écris des fics, c'est mon premier lemon. Je ne suis pas sûre d'être bonne là dedans, ni d'aimer en écrire. Je crois que je vais rester vague, comme d'habitude, pour les prochaines. Mais je voulais essayer au moins une fois.

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plût.

Mangafana


End file.
